Please Pinch me
by dracosgirl4
Summary: Harry loves Hermione, but is she worth dying for?


Somebody Pinch Me  
  
Boarding the train for my seventh year, it's just a little sad. The sun beats down on me as I cross the parking lot of King's Cross. A family follows me all with hair as bright as the sun. Ron comes up behind me and taps me on the shoulder.  
  
"So is this the year? Are you ready?" he asks me with that goofy grin on his face. If I am famous for my scar, then that boy is famous for that grin.  
  
"Ready for what?" I ask him as though I have no idea what he is talking about.  
  
"Hermione" he responds nudging me with his elbow. She's quite a way behind us having trouble keeping up. She's dragging her trunk herself. As soon as I notice this I turn around to help her. Unfortunately, there's not much I can do when I have to take my own trunk and my owl.  
  
"Do you need some help" I ask her anyway. She smiles at me and blushes. Her cheeks are the perfect sun-kissed shade. She glows in the sun. She is absolutely beautiful in my eyes. But she doesn't know how I feel, only because I know Ron feels the same way about her. He won't admit to it, but I know he does.  
  
She takes out her wand and once again proves to me who is better at magic. She shrinks her trunk and puts in her pocket. "I think you are the one that needs help" she adds with a smile.  
  
"Miss Granger, I sense a little attitude there". We are always flirting, but I pretend not to notice. She takes the liberty of shrinking my trunk, and we continue walking and laughing together. I love this girl, I just wish I could shout it from the rooftops.  
  
We enter the station and make our way to the platform as quickly and inconspicuously as possible. But who doesn't notice a family with flaming red hair. We disappear through the barrier only to be faced with a beautiful scarlet steam engine. This is the last time I will be riding to the school, and again I am hit with a wave of sadness.  
  
We enter the train to find a seat. Hermione is of course Head Girl and must sit up at the front of the train, but I will go join her later. I sit down in my compartment.  
  
"So are you going to do it?" Ron asks me. That grin is either glued to his face, or it just refuses to leave. I smile back at him, yeah I know what he is talking about. But I play dumb.  
  
"Ron, what do you mean?" I ask in an almost sarcastic tone.  
  
"Oh you know, Mate. Are you going to ask her?". I am so glad he is okay with this. I just smile back at him and he knows the answer. I am going to do it. This is the year I tell Hermione how I feel. This is the year I found out if she feels the same way.  
  
"I think I need to go to the bathroom" I tell him with a wink. I slide the golden door open and look up to the front of the train. We have already started moving and students are already bouncing around the train to see their friends.  
  
I walk up to the Head Compartment at the front of the train. I look inside and to my surprise Hermione is sitting inside with Draco Malfoy. How he ever got to be Head Boy I will never understand. I see her actually talking to him. What am I seeing?  
  
I slide the door open. "What's going on here?" Draco immediately sits back and pretends like he was never even conversing with Hermione at all. He acts totally inconspicuous.  
  
"Potter, this is the Head Compartment, no one invited you" he sneers at me. I hate him. I hate those silver eyes. I hate that icy blonde hair. I can't stand to even look at him at this point. I hear he's different now. I have heard many rumors concerning him and his Death Eater of a father. But what the hell do I care?  
  
"Hermione, I was hoping I could talk to you. . . alone". I know I have to say alone, or Draco would just take the opportunity to listen in like he always does. She follows me out the compartment door and we proceed to a quiet place where I can muster up all of my courage and say what needs to be said.  
  
"Look, I just umm wanted to talk to you a little" I start out. I'm stuttering, and rambling. She knows something is up because I am never at a loss for words. I always know what to say. Except with girls. "Hermione, I was kinda wondering . . . well, I kinda . . . Hermione, I think I love you". There I said it. It's all out there in the open. My ears are burning and I can't look her in the eye anymore.  
  
She looks embarrassed. No wait, she looks sympathetic. She looks like she feels bad for me. "Oh, well Harry, that was really brave of you to admit that to me". What the hell is she talking about?  
  
This is the part in my dream where she smiles and says 'I love you too'. But those words aren't coming out of her mouth. I just stare at her with my mouth hanging open with a look of horror. "Brave? Is that all you are going to say?" I blurt out.  
  
"Well, I hate to admit this. I loved you too, but there is someone else now" she says to me trying to let me down easy. I stare at the floor and feel my eyes stinging. The tears area going to roll, I can't let that happen.  
  
"Who is it?" is the only thing I could choke out. I couldn't even say it coherently.  
  
"Well, if you must know" she pauses here. She doesn't want to tell me. "It's Ron" she finishes. Bastard! I can't believe this! He set me up! My own best friends just set me up to be let down!  
  
Suddenly, a red head strolls into the compartment. "Oh Harry, I thought you were going to the bathroom" he says with a smile. He doesn't feel bad. He knows what just happened. He knows and he's laughing in face.  
  
"Ron, what the hell are you playing at?" I yell in his face. "What was that?" I still can't believe that he did that. The smile fades fast.  
  
"Hey, I just got my act together faster than you!" he yells back. Hermione tries to separate us, but she is unsuccessful. At seventeen years, Ron and I are much bigger and our bodies are built from quidditch. She runs out the compartment to get help.  
  
Ron punches me in the face. "That's for hitting on my girl". What the hell? He told me to go for her. I stumble back. I have always been used to being beat up on though, and I am quickly back in action. Hermione runs back into the room.  
  
"HARRY!" she yells. "IT"S RON! HE'S IN MY COMPARTMENT UNCONCIOUS!" I stop pounding immediately. What's going on here. If this isn't Ron, then who is it?  
  
Flaming red hair slowly fades into a platinum blonde. Dark eyes suddenly turn silver and icy. Draco Malfoy stands before us. His wand is out and he is ready to strike. "Oh Scarhead, haven't you figured it out yet? I need Hermione. I need her for my master. I had her eating out of the palm of my hand too. But you are just getting in the way now. It was fun to play with you, but you are a nuisance. I need to finish my job. I need to please my master".  
  
Blackness engulfs my world as I hear the faint words of "AVADA KADAVRA!" Death hits hard. Visions pass through my mind of me and Hermione together. But it's momentary. It's quick but by no means painless. I can feel the death. It's icy cold, and uncomfortable. I'm not ready to die.  
  
"Mate, are you going to ask her?" someone is asking me as my lifeless body is being shaken. I open my eyes. A blurry Ron is standing over me in our compartment. I look around. Everyone is just chatting. Hermione is no where to be seen.  
  
"What?" I ask shaken.  
  
"Well, we are almost to the school. If you want to ask Hermione do it now. By the way man, you must have been having a wicked dream" he says as he leaves the compartment.  
  
It was all a dream. I am not dead. I am actually free to go talk to Hermione. That's it, it was just a dream. A smile hits my face. No one is dead. It was just a dream. I reach up to wipe the sweat from my face. I bring my hand down and notice blood. Blood was flowing freely from the lip where I have been hit. Suddenly, a blonde Slytherin passes by the compartment with Hermione. I swear he looks into the compartment straight at me and winks. But I thought it was just a dream . . . or was it?  
  
A/N: Just a little one shot ficlet for you! Thought you might enjoy! Please REVIEW!!!! I will love you forever if you do!!!! 


End file.
